


Saw You in a Dream

by RavenWolf48



Series: I'm going to try and Update These but for Now they're 'Finished'/Discontinued [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Coma, Coma Peter Parker, M/M, No underage, Peter is 18, Sick Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Peter Parker is 14 when he's bitten by a radioactive spider and falls into a coma. For four years, he dreams of being Spider-Man and falling in love with the greatest man ever Tony Stark.Until one day when the man he was too scared to ask out dies. And that's when the dream is over.Now away, Peter starts noticing small coincidences that start to make his dream become a reality. Only this time, he isn't going to let Tony die or slip through his fingers.This time, he's going to make things right.==================Based off this TumblrmoodboardI wrote it bitches :D :D





	1. The Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> Another Starker story. The tags will be updates as I go along so be aware of that by constantly updating yourselves and understanding that I don't like to mis tag things. 
> 
> If you don't like this relationship pairing I suggest you leave immeaditely. 
> 
> If I feel like something is too startling or gory, I'll leave y'all a message and if you guys feel like I need to add a tag or a warning, just leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Feel free to voice your opinion but if I feel like your comment is threating mine or someone else's safety (such as death threats) I will remove it. You can say this is 'disgusting' or 'pedophilic' and I will calmly direct you to the back button. Cheers. 
> 
> I think that's it. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and leave a comment! I love seeing messages in my inbox! Thanks guys!!

_[Image description: doctor stuff, peter, tony, nurses, IVs, hospital things etc. moodboard by: <https://starkerfilth.tumblr.com/>]_


	2. The Dream

_"Hey - hi - Um - I'm - I'm Peter. Parker. Hi." _

_"Oh hey Mr. Parker." _

_He was there. _

_In his house. On his couch. Talking to his aunt. _

_It was like a dream come true._

_"Don't do anything I would do. And definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little grey area and that's where you operate." _

_That's not confusing at all but thanks. _

_"What if someone had died tonight? Different story right because that's on you. And if you died...I feel like that's on me." _

_He was only trying to make him proud. _

_Only trying to impress him. _

_Only trying to be like him. _

_He didn't mean for this to happen..._

_"I don't want to go - I don't want to go - I - I'm sorry -" _

_He was gone and then he was back. _

_He was dead and then he was alive. _

_Peter fought next to all of them. 17 and was still able to hold his ground. _

_He always had the chance and he kept backing out and now even though he really had lost his chance, he had least would get to be with Tony. He would at least be able to stay here. Be friends with him, maybe one day more. _

_But of course that wasn't going to last. _

_He could take his chance, watching his mentor die. But that would be inappropriate. It'd be stupid - childish - especially when Pepper was right behind him, the man's fucking _wife_. _

_But as he listened to Tony's heart beat drag away, his own head turned away and someone else holding him, Peter couldn't help but think of all those times, when he first met him, when he was in the car with him, when he was at the ferry, when he was _dying -

_He would never get his chance now. _

_Never. _

_Peter thought his life was over. _

He woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda rushed but then a little detailed. I'm working on this A/B/O Starker story but I wanted to show you this, because you guys really want to see this and trust me, just like the other Tumblr story I made, I'm going to get this finish! Pinky promise


	3. Awake

Peter stared at the ceiling, lying down on the bed. He was frozen, unsure what to do. 

A melodic beeping was wafting around in the air and it was coming from the machines hooked up around him. Peter wasn't entirely sure what was happening and that's why he was frozen face up at the ceiling. 

Nobody had come into the room yet and Peter was just kind of waiting. He turned his head around, looking from side to side at the machines around him. 

Sighing slightly, he sat up, wincing slightly as feeling came back to his limbs. He groaned a little bit and a machine beeped wildly when he did so. He froze again and then moved so he was sitting at a 90 degree angle. 

He winced at the sharp sound of the very very loud beeping coming from his right. He looked around, widening his jaw to try and pop his ear. 

Peter looked around and found a table to his far left full of flowers and candy and get well cards. He blinked a little confused when the door slowly opened. 

Peter's head snapped in that direction and he watched as his aunt walked in. 

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, "Peter?" 

"Aunt May?" Peter's brow furrowed. "What's happening?" 

"Oh my god, I can't -" May walked forward and held his face, tears streaming. "You were - you were nearly dead honey...you were...oh my..." May kissed his forehead going silent for a moment. 

"May," Peter murmured carefully. "What is happening? Where is everyone? What's happened to me?"

"You - you were bitten by something -" 

"Radioactive spider bite," Peter muttered. 

"And you've been in a coma for five years," May pulled away and held his face before something flickered in her eyes. "Wait, what?" 

Peter stared at her. "What?" 

May opened her mouth but there was another voice at the door. "Mr. Parker. Wow you actually are awake." 

Peter jolted and twisted to look past May. "_Mr. Stark_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big A/B/O story planned and in the works so a lot of my works right now haven't been and won't be updated because of how fucking long that story is going to be


End file.
